ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobryn
Cobryn History TEH COBRYN~!, born in Northeastern Pennsylvania some 25 years ago, grew up taking advantage of every opportunity. From the time he was in Kindergarten and won The Nobel Peace prize by creating a fictional Mt Rushmore made out of legos and Lincoln logs that included historical leaders from around the world, to the time he was banging his hot Math teacher Mrs. Nicastro in the seventh grade. He dominated in high school athletics receiving accolades as an All American in football, baseball, basketball, field hockey, table tennis, golf, swim team, track team, wrestling and invented two sports that are now gaining popularity in the Northeast. After being given two honorary doctorate degrees from Ivy league colleges Harvard and Penn before even graduating from high school, Cobryn felt no desire to further his education and turned to the obvious choice ... professional wrestling. Cobryn didn't spend much time in Independent Federations. He toured briefly around the country with various Indy Feds as a baby face known as Haliver Chuten, but will deny it vehemently. After three months and ten different boardwalks he eventually broke into his first national federation ... the UWA. Cobryn joined the Society of the New Breed almost as soon as he entered the UWA, and with them he was guided and developed into a smart wrestler that finds ways to win. He quickly rose through the ranks and collected title after title, before eventually winning the UWA World Championship. The UWA Years Cobryn began his UWA career with ten consecutive wins. He was quickly recruited by Legend Hardkore Jonnie Valentine into the Society of A New Breed, which is largely known as the most dominant stable in efedding history. It included Jonnie, The Hellhounds, Cobryn, Chupacabra, Kilroy Evans and for a brief period of time Godzilla. Cobryn won the UWA UK Championship almost immediately and followed it with a win over Big Stan Wilson to become a double champion when he won the UWA Internet title from him. Cobryn had his first and some say most memorable feuds in the UWA, where he had blood baths with Hunglow, Kilroy Evans, Chupacabra, Rick Owens, Big Stan, Paul Soutter and Phantom. Cobryn then went on to accomplish one of the most unbelievable upsets in wrestling history when he ended the tyranny of back stage politicer Tripps and won the UWA World Heavyweight Championship. The IPW/IWA Years Cobryn joined the IPW coincidentally at the same time as his mentor Hardkore Jonnie Valentine was also coming back to wrestling. Soon they joined forces and reunited the Society of A New Breed and added legendary Hardkore World Heavyweight Champion Cyrus Williams and Jonnie's son Evan Valentine to the mix. This group dominated to the point in which the owner guaranteed a title shot for anyone that would turn on the group. A legendary feud with James Ashcroft was complimented with built up one off ppvs where Cobryn defeated Kilmer, CSK and Hero. Cobryn finished his IPW/IWA career with an incredible record that included only one loss, though he never received any title shot. Owner Paul Soutter explains "Cobryn doesnt need a title to let everyone know he's the Champion... he just is." AW Wrestling Cobryn joined Tom Lux's promotion upon its inception. It included the most talented roster of all time including greats such as Rally Jackson, Kilroy Evans, Andrew Karnage, Lucifer Jones and Robert Hunglestein to name a few. This culminated in a two day tournament to crown its champion called The Tournament Of The Elite. Cobryn would go on to win this tournament, beating Paul Soutter, Lucifer Jones, Rally Jackson and eventually Kilroy Evans in the finals. Cobryn defended against AJ Plummer, and then defended his title in the second annual Tournament Of The Elite. Cobryn later retired the title. Ring Syndicate In the promotion later known as SWAT, Cobryn was undefeated. He defeated Dan Stein in a number one contenders match to move on to win the Ring Syndicate World title from AJ Plummer. Cobryn then defended the belt against T.H. Power and Rally Jackson before the company changed to SWAT and Cobryn left. Cobryn also competed in SWAT, but only sparingly. Hardkore World This is the legendary federation around for 20 years. Cobryn started hot, winning an eventual shot at the World title, but that wouldn't come into fruition for more than a year. After suffering a surprising and disappointing loss to Tuxedo Mask early, Cobryn won the Hardkore World West Coast Championship in a Battle Royal when he defeated Rally Jackson. He would hold this title until he was upset by Big Bad Bill when Bill became the first man to ever make Cobryn submit. After collecting himself, Cobryn continued to win the incredibly prestigious Hardkore World American title from Robert Hunglestein III. A title he would carry and defend for many months to come. Until Death Gojira took it in a ladder match. At the end of the Hardkore World Championship Tournament (Which Cobryn was not in) Cobryn finally got his World title shot. He got revenge upon Big Bad Bill and won the title in dramatic fashion when he began a new version of the Society of A New Breed. This would last nearly four months until a terrible injury to Cobryn and a loss of the World title to Andrew Sinclair. Nearly a year later, Cobryn returned to the Hallowed Halls of Hardkore World, where he recently won the tag team titles with Robert Hunglestein III and co-started The Next Chapter. Current members are Cobryn, RHIII, James Fierce and Vincent Sylvestri. Cobryn has also won the six man titles twice, and is a current six man champion as well as holding the Historical Tag Team titles won from Andrew Karnage and Adrian Tanner when Cobryn pinned Tanner after an Answer. Career Match results List of Cobryn's opponents and results. Cobryn joins the UWA. Cobryn defeats RHK with brass knuckles in his debut. (1-0) Cobryn defeats Phantom with brass knuckles. (2-0) Cobryn defeats The Enigma Brian Nixon. (3-0) Cobryn pins Original Bombster (4-0) Cobryn pins The Iron Bear (5-0) Cobryn pins Godzilla (6-0) Cobryn pins Rockin Rick Owen to end the six man elimination match in which Cobryn pinned every participant. (7-0) Cobryn pins Neo with an Answer off of the top rope to capture the unsanctioned UK title. Angel sanctions the title after Cobryn wins it. (8-0) Cobryn beats Phantom by Disqualification. (9-0) Cobryn pins DSF. (10-0) Dread pins Cobryn after hitting him in the face with a lead pipe. (10-1) Cobryn pins Mike Myers. (11-1) Cobryn pins Phantom. (12-1) Cobryn, Greg Daniels, Y2K and Big Stan wrestle to a no contest in a submission match. (12-1) Cobryn pins RHK. Cobryn pins Sluthumper. (13-1) Cobryn pins The Iron Bear (14-1) Cobryn pins Tbomb (15-1) Cobryn pins Stan with an answer off of the top rope to win the Internet Championship, and becomes in reality the first unified Internet and UK Champion. (16-1) Cobryn pins Phantom and DSF together in a three way threat match. (17-1) Cobryn pins Soutter. (18-1) The Cobryn invitational is held. Nine men participate besides Cobryn. Cobryn pins most... but a controversial end has the UK Title stripped from Cobryn and given to Rick Owen, but keeps Cobryn with the Internet title. (19-1) Cobryn pins Hunglow to win the ICW Internet title. (20-1) Cobryn pins Dread to avenge his only loss. Cleanly. (21-1) Cobryn pins Y2K. (22-1) Greg Daniels pins Cobryn with the interference of Hunglow his girlfriend, who hits Cobryn with a steel chair. (23-2) Cobryn pins Hunglow. (24-2) Cobryn pins Mike Myers (25-2) Cobryn pins DSF. (26-2) Cobryn wins the battle of Champions. (27-2) Cobryn pins Tripps to become the UWA Heavyweight Champion. (28-2) Cobryn beats Y2K via submission with the figure four leg lock in an Internet title defense. (29-2) Phantom pins Cobryn amazingly to win the Internet title in a match that shocks the world. (30-3) Cobryn destroys Phantom in a steel cage in a rematch for the Heavyweight title. (31-3) Cobryn pins Chupacabra. (32-3) Cobryn pins HBKilmer. (33-3) Cobryn pins Rick Owens. (34-3) Cobryn pins Chupacabra. (35-3) Cobryn pins Kilroy Evans. (36-3) Cobryn pins Elvis Lawless in the Hardkore World tag team Championship tournament. (37-3) Cobryn pins Kilroy Evans. (38-3) Hunglow wins a five man Hell in a Cell Iron Man match which involves Big Stan, Kilroy Evans, Soutter, Hunglow and Cobryn. Cobryn is never pinned by Hunglow. (38-4) Cobryn destroys Tha Answer and Wrecker. (39-4) Cobryn pins Greg Daniels to avenge his loss against him. Tripps manages Daniels, and Cobryn Answers him on a chair after the bout. (40-4) Cobryn pins Andrew Karnage in Soutter and Bears Australian wrestling. (41-4) Cobryn and Hunglow win the UEF tag team Championship. (42-4) Cobryn pins James Ashcroft in a three way threat match with Ashcroft, Kilmer and Cobryn. This is his IPW debut. (43-4) Cobryn and Hunglow defend the UEF tag team Championship. (44-4) Cobryn pins Kobra... but literally kills him first. Kobra dies during the match. (45-4) Cobryn pins Kilmer. (46-4) Cobryn pins James Ashcroft. (47-4) Cobryn pins Big Stan (48-4) Cobryn pins Christian Sebastian Kennedy. (49-4) Cobryn, tagging with Hunglow beats Soutter and Jerimiah Young for the XGW Tag Team Championships. Cobryn pins Soutter in the match. (50-4) Cobryn beats Hero and Haven by count out to win a three way threat match with Haven, Hero and Cobryn. (51-4) Cobryn pins Soutter in the AW Tournament. (52-4) Hero pins Cobryn amazingly in a match where the outcome is highly debated. (52-5) Cobryn pins Lucifer Jones in the AW Tournament. (53-5) Cobryn pins Rally Jackson in the AW Tournament. (54-5) Cobryn makes Kilroy Evans tap to the Bridge over Key Largo to win the AW World title. (55-5) Cobryn pins Jake Cannon in a tag match in the IPW. (56-5) Cobryn pins AJ Plummer to defend his AW Title. (57-5) Cobryn pins Hero to get revenge for his loss in his debut in the merged company of the UWA and IPW... The IWA. (58-5) Cobryn defeats Kilroy Evans and Robert Hunglestein III in a three way Dance in AW. (59-5) Cobryn defeats Sedated and Haven in a handicap "I Quit" match when Sedated taps to The Bridge Over Key Largo". (60-5) Cobryn pins Nasty Ned Chambers. (61-5) Cobryn wins his Ring Syndicate Australia Debut against Bloody Martyr by submission with the Bridge Over Key Largo. (62-5) Cobryn pins James Ashcroft in a Three way dance with Kilroy Evans. (63-5) Cobryn defeats Mars, Sam Piltdown, Ruthless Reeve, Nick Cairo and Dan Stein in a six man pinfalls anywhere match. (64-5) Cobryn and James Ashcroft defeat Nasty Ned Chambers and MLP in a tag team match where Cobryn pins MLP after an Answer. (65-5) Cobryn pins MLP. (66-5) Cobryn pins Nasty Ned Chambers (67-5) Cobryn pins Bruno. (68-5) Cobryn pins Marty Bower (69-5) Cobryn pins Ruthless Reeve (70-5) Cobryn defeats Dan "Punisher" Stein with an Answer to win the number one contenders slot for the Ring Syndicate World Heavyweight Championship. (71-5) Cobryn defeats AJ "Seven" Plummer with the Answer to win the Ring Syndicate World Heavyweight Championship. (72-5) Cobryn defeats Alex Extreme in his debut in LVPW. (73-5) Cobryn wins a three way dance in LVPW (74-5) Cobryn defeats Three men in a tournament including Rally Jackson in the finals of the tournament to win the LVPW Title. (Three wins, one night.) (77-5) Cobryn pins TH Power to defend his Ring Syndicate World Championship (78-5) Cobryn defeats Iceman to retain the LVPW title. (79-5) Cobryn defeats Rally Jackson in a cage match to defend his Ring Syndicate World Heavyweight Championship. (80-5) Cobryn is declared the winner of the TOTE II. (84-5) Hardkore World: Teamed with Tuxedo Mask and Death Gojira, Cobryn answers and pins TH Power in the Hardkore World Six man Tag championship tournament. (85-5) Cobryn defeats Adrian Tanner and Vincent Silvestri to earn himself an eventual Hardkore World Title shot. (86-5) Cobryn is pinned by Tuxedo Mask when Errie Von interferes and Chokeslams Cobryn. (86-6) Cobryn wins a 10 Man Falls Count Anywhere Battle Royal to win the Hardkore World West Coast Championship. The other nine men were: Adrian Tanner Jr., Blak Lung, Tony Thunder, "Tigerheart" Rally Jackson, Bloody Martyr, Jonnie Rose, Big Bad Bill, Carpenter and The Microshocker. Cobryn wins by defeating Rally Jackson. (87-6) Cobryn defeats Carpenter by DQ to retain his Hardkore West Coast Championship (88-6) Cobryn pins Adolph Schmutzhausen after an Answer to retain his Hardkore World West Coast Championship (89-6) Cobryn pins Soutter after an Answer to defend his Hardkore World West Coast Champioship. (90-6) Cobryn pins "The Hollywood Heart Throb" Jonnie Rose to defend his Hardkore World West Coast Championship (91-6) Big Bad Bill becomes the first man to make Cobryn submit when Cobryn gives up in the Dislocator to lose his Hardkore World West Coast Championship. The loss makes Cobryn contemplate retirement. (91-7) Cobryn is pinned by Rally Jackson for the only two match losing streak in his career, when Bruno interferes and costs Cobryn the win. (91-8) Cobryn pins Blak Lung after an Answer. (92-8) Cobryn pins Bruno in a 250,000$ Street fight with an Answer. (93-8) Mar 8 2005 - Cobryn beats Robert Hungestein III in a one hour Iron Man Match 2-1 and puts an exclamation mark on it debuting the Answer 2005 to win the Hardkore World American Championship at the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California (94-8) Cobryn defends his Hardkore World American Championship in Palm Springs by pinning Moondog Dook, who is a late replacement when Robert Hunglestein no shows a rematch for the title. (95-8) Cobryn pins Andrew Karnage in a steel cage to defend his Hardkore World American Champioship at the KeyArena in Seattle Washington (96-8) Cobryn pins Kilroy Evans to defend his Hardkore World Heavyweight Championship in a barbed wire match at University Arena in Albuquerque, New Mexico (97-8) Cobryn fights Death Gojira to a draw at The Cox Arena in San Diego, California, thus retaining his Hardkore World American Championship. (98-8) Jun 29 2005 - Death Gojira wins a ladder match with the heavy interference of the Unstable to win The Hardkore World American Championship at Hardkore Hall, in Palm Springs Ca. (98-9) Cobryn and Johnny Lee Harley shaves Cyrus Willams and Tatsuya Arakawa's heads in a Loser gets their heads shaved match. Cobryn and Harley decide to skip the match and just cut them some hair. (99-9) Aug 25 2005 - America West Arena in Phoenix Arizona. Cobryn gets his revenge and wins The Hardkore World Heavyweight Championship from Big Bad Bill with an Answer, and a pinfall. (100-9) Cobryn pins AJ Plummer. (101-9) The Society of The New Breed (Cobryn, Dan Stein, Lucifer Jones and Johnny Lee Harley) win the Hardkore World Six Man Championship titles from Rally Jackson, Big Stan Wilson, Big Bad Bill and the Microshocker. (102-9) Cobryn makes his SWAT debut pinning Phantom. (103-9) Cobryn loses the Hardkore World Heavyweight Championship to Andrew Sinclair. (103-10) Cobryn Machine and Johnny Lee Harley lose a tag match for the Nippon tag Championships to JoJo Sushi and Tojo Sushi. (103-11) Cobryn defeats Justin Mahoy (Hardkore World) with the Answer 2005 (104-11) Cobryn defeats Mark KaFaybe (Rockies) with the Answer 2005 (105-11) Cobryn defeats Jake Champion (Hardkore World) With the Answer 2005. (106-11) Cobryn defeats Troy Alston with the Bridge Over Key Largo (Rockies) (107-11) Cobryn and Robert Hunglestein III defeat Andrew Karnage and Adrian Tanner for the Hardkore World Tag Team Championships in a steel cage match in LA when Cobryn Answers Adrian Tanner and makes the pin. (Hardkore World) (108-11) Cobryn defeats Syberus with the awnswer to win his second Hardkore World Heavyweight title. Cobryn loses title match to Dan Stein. Title History Hardkore World Heavyweight Champion (2) won April 26, 2007 at Palm Springs Punishment against Syberus. Hardkore World Heavyweight Champion won Aug 25 2005 in Phoenix Arizona against BBB. Lost to Andrew Sinclair Nov 23 2005. at The Arco Arena in Sacramento Hardkore World America Champion won March 8, 2005 at The Cow Palace in SanFransisco against RHIII winning a one hour Iron Match 3-1. Lost against Gojira in a Ladder match June 29, 2005 at Hardkore Hall Hardkore World West Coast Champion won September 3, 2004 at The Oakland Arena in 10 man Battle Royal. Beat Rally Jackson to win it. Lost to BBB November 26 at Hardkore Helloween. Hardkore World Tag Team Champion (With Bobby the Fireman Hunglow) Hardkore World Six Man Champion (With the Society of A New Breed) RS World Heavyweight Champion (RS Board) AW World Heavyweight Champion (IPW Efed page) (First Ever and only) UWA World Heavyweight Champion (PW.com) LVPW House Champion (Email Fed) Won in Las Vegas. UWA Internet Champion (PW.com) UWA UK Champion (PW.com) (First Ever) ICW Internet Champion (PW.com) UEF Tag Team Champion with Bobby the Fireman Hunglow XGW Tag Team Champion with Bobby the Fireman Hunglow Category:Wrestlers